Raconte-moi des histoires, je ferais semblant d'y croire
by himatsubushi
Summary: Au-delà d'un simple duo, capitaine – vice capitaine. Quand les apparences s'effondrent et que les habitudes laissent place à l'incertitude. Quels seront leurs véritables visages. Shunsui-Nanao
1. Chapter I

_**Chapitre I** _

La jeune femme soupira devant les piles de feuilles présentes sur son bureau. Elle fit tourner sa chaise sur elle-même et s'étira en allongeant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand on lui avait donné le travail elle savait que ça lui prendrait du temps mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela la ferait terminer à une heure pareille. Elle se leva et passa la tête par la fenêtre pour regarder les rues sombres et désertes du Seiretei. L'air frais de la nuit la fit agréablement frissonner, elle referma rapidement la fenêtre et sortit de son bureau. La shinigamie était encore dernière à quitter le travail et les locaux de la huitième division étaient inhabituellement calmes.

Elle était désormais en train de marcher dans les rues direction son appartement. Comme c'était plaisant de marcher sous la nuit noire, une petite brise caressant son visage, elle pensa que l'hiver arrivait à grands pas. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle sentit sur sa peau de fines gouttelettes d'eau s'écraser sur son uniforme et dans ses cheveux. La vice capitaine leva les yeux en tournant ses paumes vers le ciel, pour s'assurer du phénomène. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle aurait pu faire un shunpo pour rapidement arriver chez elle mais la fatigue la dissuada rapidement.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait à travers le Seiretei la pluie tombait de plus belle, amenant avec elle tonnerre et éclairs.

Décidément, tout semblait être contre elle aujourd'hui. Cette pluie torrentielle ne pouvait pas tomber pire. Et dire qu'elle avait passé la journée enfermée alors que le soleil battait son plein dehors...  
Nanao commença à courir, ses pas résonnants sur le pavé des ruelles. Une porte s'ouvrit alors donnant sur la rue. Un homme vêtu d'un haori fleuri l'apostropha joyeusement en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre sous le perron.

- Héééé, Nanaaaooo-chaaaann ! Beugla-t-il en allongeant avec plaisir toutes les voyelles du prénom de sa vice capitaine.

Elle l'avait oubliée celui la... Enfin, plus précisément elle n'avait pas fait attention par où elle passait . Si elle s'était rappelé que son cher capitaine résidait dans cette rue elle aurait au moins cachée un tant sois peu sa pression spirituelle. Elle pensa à continuer en direction de ses quartiers quand elle se rappela que ça aurait été mal venu de ne pas saluer son supérieur hiérarchique.

Elle se maudit un instant pour ses bonnes manières « Lui ne se gène pas pour déroger aux usages. »

Elle s'abrita avec son capitaine en reprenant son souffle après la course folle qu'elle avait engagée contre la pluie.

- Taicho, voulez-vous vraiment que tout le Seiretei vous entende ?

Kyoraku se gratta l'arrière du crâne en souriant.

- J'avais peur que tu ne m'entendes pas avec cette pluie, que fais tu dehors à cette heure ?

- Je viens de finir de remplir les documents donnés par la première division, dois-je préciser que si j'ai fini si tard c'est surtout parce qu'en plus de la mienne j'ai dû terminer votre paperasse. Fit elle d'un ton froid.

- Nanao est vraiment dure avec moi, je n'y peux rien. Tu es définitivement plus douée que moi pour ces choses-la.

Il sembla chercher un instant comment changer de sujet, il avait bien essayé plusieurs fois d'aider son vice capitaine mais à chaque fois, le visage angélique de sa jolie Nanao, l'alcool ou même la paraisse faisaient qu'il finissait toujours par papillonner à droite et à gauche jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le mette à la porte prétextant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais a travailler avec quelqu'un qui passait son temps a gesticuler partout.

Le capitaine de la huitième détailla le plus discrètement possible la jeune femme, la pluie avait trempé son kimono qui collait maintenant à ses formes gracieuses et quelques mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes s'étaient échappées de son chignon pourtant irréprochable en temps normal.

- Tu vas attraper froid avec ses habits, viens te sécher chez moi, tu pourras repartir quand la pluie se sera calmée. Fit-il le sourire aux lèvres en désignant d'un signe de tête l'averse qui avait encore gagné en intensité.

La vice capitaine soupira intérieurement, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, elle savait que ça se terminerait comme ça. Elle savait bien que c'était perdu d'avance mais elle s'entêta tout de même, passer une nuit dans l'antre de ce pervers ne serait à coup sur pas sans risque.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, je peux rentrer chez moi, ce n'est pas loin. Merci de vous en inquiéter. Hasarda t-elle.

Le sourire de Kyoraku s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage qui se voulait autoritaire.

- Je serais un mauvais capitaine si je laissais un membre de ma division rentrer chez lui par ce temps. Conclut-il en croisant les bras.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous proposez à tous les soldats de la division de venir dormir chez vous... Soupira-t-elle.

- Mais ma nanao n'est pas un simple soldat. Fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Non, tu restes ici.

Étrangement, sa dernière phrase semblait plus être une affirmation qu'une question.

Nanao répondit sans conviction

- Promettez-moi de ne pas me retenir quand la pluie cessera.

Kyoraku hocha vivement la tête, ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. D'habitude il n'avait pas de mal à séduire les femmes et obtenir d'elles ce qu'il désirait. Mais pas avec Nanao, avec elle, c'était différent.  
Le capitaine ouvrit la porte et fis signe à sa douce d'entrer en mimant les manières d'un parfait gentleman. Nanao s'engagea dans l'entrée et ôta ses waraji, la shinigami était déjà venue maintes fois dans les quartiers de son capitaine lorsqu'elle était plus jeune bien que ça devait faire un petit moment à présent.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson en arrivant dans le salon, la température était parfaitement correcte mais ses habits imbibés d'eau commençaient à lui donner la chair de poule.

- N'auriez vous pas quelque chose à me prêter, je ne voudrais pas tout tremper.

Le capitaine fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis pris un air illuminé en commençant à défaire la ceinture de son kimono.

- J'ai justement ça sur moi !

La vice capitaine s'empressa d'attraper le premier objet à sa portée, ici en l'occurrence une boîte de mouchoirs, et la lança sur la tête de son supérieur. Le crâne de kyoraku partit en arrière sous le coup de l'impact. Le shinigami arrêta aussitôt de se déshabiller, au plus grand soulagement de Nanao, et se frotta la tête en gémissant.

- Ce que tu es cruelle Nanao-chaaan !

- Trouvez-vous vraiment drôle ce genre de blagues !? S'indigna-t-elle.

Kyoraku partit dans sa chambre en haussant les épaules.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid, et mes vêtements chauds auraient été parfaits...

Nanao leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras en attendant que le capitaine revienne, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, un yukata fleuri a la main.  
La vice capitaine se demanda s'il avait fait exprès de prendre ce genre de vêtement mais ne se plaignit pas et après s'être légèrement courbée en guise de remerciements, partit se changer dans la vaste salle de bain de son capitaine.

Kyoraku en attendant prépara un deuxième couchage dans le cas où -ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur- l'averse ne se calmerait pas.  
Il essaya de ne pas imaginer sa vice capitaine se changer à côté, seulement séparée de lui par une fine cloison. Rien que l'esquisse de ce genre de pensées faisait s'afficher un large sourire sur son visage, lui faisant prendre cet air béat qui lui valait à chaque fois des commentaires froids de sa petite Nanao, à deux millénaires de se douter des réflexions auxquelles il pouvait se livrer intérieurement.

Une voix le tira de ses, peu honorables, pensées.

- Merci de votre hospitalité Kyoraku-taicho.

Le shinigami se retourna, et « bon sang » le spectacle ne lui déplut pas. C'est qu'elle était très mignonne sa vice capitaine dans ce yukata, bien que beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

- Ma Nanao-chan est vraiment sublime, elle devrait venir travailler tous les jours comme ça ! Siffla-t-il en relevant son chapeau pour profiter pleinement de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

- Je ne suis pas _votre Nanao-chan._ s'indigna la jeune femme en faisant abstraction du commentaire de son capitaine. Comme pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de son capitaine elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en se retournant à moiter pour ne pas le regarder en face. Cette situation était suffisamment gênante pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche.

Shunsui esquissa un sourire et partit dans la cuisine en la prévenant qui faisait du thé. La jeune femme, soulagée de l'absence temporaire de son hôte, s'assit dans le canapé en essayant de se détendre.

Sans même qu'elle le vit arriver, le sommeil prit possession d'elle et ses paupières se fermèrent. La jeune femme ne résista pas longtemps : exténuée par la longue journée de labeur à laquelle elle avait dû faire face.

Quand il revint, ses deux tasses de thé a la main, il trouva sa vice capitaine, yeux clos, déjà dans les bras de Morphée.  
Il posa ses deux tasses sur la table. Le shinigami admira encore un peu sa vice capitaine endormie, puis il se décida à faire de même. Demain il avait une réunion de capitaines et pas de doute que le vieux papi Yama' lui ferait sa fête s'il la loupait.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent a Tite Kubo, si j'étais née un peu plus tôt ils seraient a moi èhéhé.

**Total :** 1739 mots.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** C'est partit pour le deuxième chapitre, les choses s'amorcent un peu mais je pense qu'on démarrera vraiment dans le prochain chapitre... ENJOY *sors*

* * *

Chapitre II :

Les rayons du soleil qui s'écrasaient avec chaleur sur son visage l'a firent lentement émerger.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Les couleurs chaudes contrastaient tellement avec les murs blancs de son appartement qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir un œil sans constater le changement d'environnement... Ou bien était-ce surtout a cause du réatsu omniprésent de son capitaine qui ne pouvait laisser aucun doute sur la question ?

Les événements de la veille refirent surface dans sa tête les uns après les autres. Il y avait eu la journée assommante, la pluie, Kyoraku, le thé... Ho mon Dieu. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir bu ce satané thé... Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'elle s'était endormie pendant que son hôte s'affairait dans la cuisine. Le rouge lui vint soudainement aux joues, se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit laissée aller à ce point ? Oubliant toutes les règles de politesse qu'elle s'était pourtant juré d'appliquer...

Et puis, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Huit heures, dix heures... Peut-être même midi...

La vice capitaine se redressa et constata avec surprise que ce qu'il lui avait fait office de couverture cette nuit n'était autre que le haori fleuri du capitaine. Elle plia le haori et essaya de localiser la pression spirituelle du haut gradé. Celle-ci était mêlée à de nombreux autres réatsu que Nanao connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur chacun... Unohana, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Hitsugaya... Kyoraku était sans nul doute à une réunion de capitaines ce qui expliquait le fait surprenant qu'il ne soit pas encore entrain de faire la grasse matinée.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara le plus rapidement possible, après tout, c'était assez mal venu de se trouver dans les quartiers de son capitaine, qui plus est quand celui-ci était absent...

La vice capitaine sortit le plus rapidement -et furtivement- possible, pourquoi devait elle faire tant de manières ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait commis un acte répréhensible... Une chose est sûre, si le fait qu'elle ait dormi chez son capitaine se faisait savoir, aucun doute que le Seiretei en entendrait parler pendant plusieurs semaines. Il faut dire que le Seiretei n'était pas un endroit spécialement amusant et que les shinigamis faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour occuper les journées, quitte à parfois devenir de vieilles commères à l'affût de n'importe qu'elle rumeur invérifiée...

Dans la direction opposée, elle vit arriver Matsumoto, la lieutenant de la dixième trottinait en recoiffant ses cheveux qui portaient encore les traces évidentes d'un réveil récent... Malgré son attitude pressée, celle-ci s'arrêta tout de même à la rencontre de son amie Nanao.

- Hé ! Nanao ! Comment vas-tu et... Oh ! Fit elle quand son esprit eu fini d'assimiler les informations récentes. Et beh Nanao ! Alors on se laisse aller un peu. Je te comprends c'est le pied d'arriver au boulot après avoir bien dormi.

La shinigamie se sentit rougir sous la remarque, si elle croisait Matsumoto sa voulait dire que la matinée en était a une heure avancée... Elle remonta ses lunettes et s'efforça de reprendre une couleur normale, ne surtout pas laisser à Rangiku l'opportunité de s'inventer des histoires sur la raison de son retard.

- Je me suis accordé une petite pause étant donnée que j'ai pris de l'avance hier. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait que toi, tu sois en avance... Répliqua la vice capitaine de la huitième en plaignant Hitsugaya Toshiro, le capitaine de la dixième.

La huitième et la dixième division étaient assez semblables dans un sens, à la tête des deux divisions on retrouvait le même schéma : un des deux qui travaille, l'autre qui se prélasse.

Situation rendue encore plus drôle si on considérait qu'en plus de cela, Rangiku et Shunsui étaient meilleurs amis de beuveries... Enfin, drôle, plutôt ironique oui.

Matsumoto haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon maintenant je n'en suis plus à quelques minutes de retard alors autant profiter un peu, on ne se voit pas souvent !

Nanao soupira, Rangiku était vraiment du genre irrécupérable.

- Je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose de particulier à te dire. Répliqua sèchement la vice capitaine. A moins que tu ne souhaites que l'on discute de la dernière réunion des femmes shinigamie où tu t'es lamentablement endormie pendant le discours du vice capitaine Kusajichi.

- Rolalaaah, Nanao, toujours aussi formelle a ce que je vois. Bon à plus tard, la prochaine fois il faut qu'on se refasse les boutiques dans le monde réel !

La vice capitaine de la dixième salua son amie puis disparue vers les locaux de sa division. Nanao soupira, cette fille était une vraie tornade. De plus, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier à lui dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment menti.

La vie sociale de Nanao était plate depuis des années. Déjà que le contacte humain n'était pas son point fort, le fait d'être tout le temps surbookée par son travail n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait déjà essayée de bien s'entendre avec les autres femmes shinigamie, mais elles était toutes trop... Ou peu-être pas assez... Il y avait bien Matsumoto qui lui était amicale mais c'était difficile d'avoir une conversation sérieuse plus de dix secondes avec elle. De plus elle lui trouvait un air de ressemblance avec son capitaine ce qui était parfois difficile à supporter... Déjà qu'elle devait le supporter toute la journée, alors si en plus après le boulot elle se coltinait son double féminin !

Nanao finit par arriver à la huitième division, elle salua brièvement ses subordonnés et s'installa à son bureau, elle avait sûrement pris du retard dans son travail avec sa grasse matinée chez kyoraku... Aucun doute que son capitaine finirait par d'éteindre sur elle et ce jour là, elle ne donnait pas chère de l'avenir de la huitième division.

Quand elle vit son plan de travail vide là où s'entassaient d'habitude plusieurs piles de formulaires et documents en tous genres. Sa première réaction fut de s'énerver, elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps sans avoir besoin qu'une nouvelle recrue oublie d'aller chercher la paperasse à la première division.

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme sortit de son bureau, allant chercher le fautif. Nanao passa rapidement en revue les membres présents et repéra vite le soldat chargé de rapporter les papiers ce matin-là. C'était un garçon assez récent dans la division, il n'avait pas trop l'allure d'un combattant avec ses cheveux de jais qui retombaient négligemment sur son visage et sa silhouette fluette.

La vice capitaine l'apostropha, déjà prête à l'enguirlander.

- Dites-moi, ne deviez-vous pas aller chercher les documents a la première ce matin ?

Le soldat était entrain de finir de remplir un formulaire quand il entendit son nom voler dans la pièce, il reconnut aussitôt la voix de sa vice capitaine. Aussitôt son sang se glaça, il n'aimait pas juger les gens trop vite mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit depuis son entrée a la huitième. Selon ce qui se disait, la vice capitaine Ise était une femme aigre et austère . À coup sur c'était un véritable monstre, insensible, froid, dénué de sentiments, quelqu'un de violent , cruel, bourru, impitoyable, autoritaire ! Pire encore, a ce qu'il se disait... Elle enfermerait certains de ses subordonnés dans une cave sous les quartiers de la division... Et les torturerais avec tellement de sadisme que l'on entendrait leurs cris la nuit... Comme par hasard... Plus personne ne reverrait jamais ces personnes...

Bon, il devait admettre que la dernière partie avait l'air assez peu réaliste, mais pour le reste... Quand le petit bout de femme s'approcha il crut qu'il allait se désintégrer sous le regard noir de cette dernière qui semblait particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta devant lui son énorme livre sous le bras, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la furie attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Aussitôt cette pensée acquise, le jeune homme se courba maladroitement et avala sa salive avant de répondre en articulant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Mes plus sincères excuses, vice capitaine Ise. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de papiers administratifs pour la huitième. Nous avons reçu l'instruction d'attendre le capitaine pour qu'il nous informe des mesures prises dans la réunion de capitaines de ce matin... Désolé !

La vice capitaine remontât ses lunettes sur son nez, pas un instant elle ne laissa passer sur son visage autre chose qu'une moue indifférente. Laisser paraître un visage surpris ? Et puis quoi encore. Avouer qu'elle s'était emporté trop rapidement ? Jamais de la vie. S'excuser de son erreur ? Plutôt mourir.

Ce masque de fierté qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à tisser, pour rien au monde elle ne s'en séparerait. Elle n'aurait su expliquer comment, cette apparence confiante et hautaine lui permettait de toujours prendre du recul face aux événements. En compensation, elle devait juste se montrer la plus froide et distante possible. Ce n'était rien d'insurmontable. D'accord elle n'avait pas de vie sociale mais était-ce indispensable ? Ce n'était pas comme-ci écumer les bars, multiplier les conquêtes et passer ses journées à dormir lui faisait envie. La question était vite réglée.

Quant à notre nouvelle recrue, le fait que sa supérieure ne hausse même pas un sourcil ne le rassura en rien. Il s'apprêtait déjà a recevoir le châtiment de sa supérieure quand il vit arriver en un pas de shunpo son capitaine dans le dos du « monstre ».

Le capitaine kyoraku passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa vice capitaine en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille puis en continuant plus fort.

- Alors, on traumatise les nouvelles recrues ? Il ne faudrait pas que les gens croient que la huitième n'est pas accueillante !

Surprise la jeune femme s'empourpra légèrement et d'un coup de coude bien placé s'esquissa de l'étreinte bien trop envahissante de son capitaine. Jugeant qu'un coup de coude aurait été une bien trop maigre punition, Nanao écrasa son livre sur l'épaule de Kyoraku, et le fusilla du regard.

Le jeune shinigami, lui, restait littéralement bouche-bé. Oui, on l'avait prévenu que la huitième était une division assez folklorique et que ses deux dirigeants formaient un duo explosif. Mais là, ça dépassait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer.

Le capitaine Kyoraku, fidèle à lui-même, se frotta l'endroit où il avait été frappé en geignant.

- Nanaooo-chan est trop cruelle !

Nanao avait regagné son sang-froid en un temps record et semblait aussi imperturbable que quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de son capitaine.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Quand on parle du loup, n'avez-vous pas des nouvelles venant de la première division à nous transmettre ?

Kyoraku prit un air déçu et essaya encore vainement d'attirer a lui l'objet de ses désirs.

- Déjà à parler travail, Nanao-chan ne s'arrête jamais !

Le regard noir de sa vice capitaine le força à continuer. Sans manquer de soupirer, Kyoraku déclara le sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous avons étés désignés par papi Yama' pour une mission sur terre avec quelques autres hauts gradés !

La vice capitaine s'apprêtait a répliquer mais son capitaine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se tourna et lança haut et fort :

- Aujourd'hui repos, tout le monde dispose de sa journée ! Puis il se retourna vers Nanao. On part ce soir, à tout a l'heure 18h devant le Seikemon !

Puis il repartit en sautillants, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sûrement pressé de profiter de sa journée de congé pour faire la tournée des bars avec Matsumoto qui se ferait elle aussi une joie de dérober à ses devoirs de vice capitaine.

Tandis que les soldats quittaient gaiement les quartiers de la huitième division, la vice capitaine resta un instant figée sur place puis se résigna et remontât d'un geste assuré ses lunettes sur son nez. Maudissant pour la énième fois la frivolité et l'insouciance de son capitaine. Une décision de ce genre, sans la consulter... Et surtout cette façon si désinvolte de lui annoncer la nouvelle... Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité !

* * *

Alors ? verdict ? Je sais que c'est éprouvant de taper sur un clavier :sisi: mais si vous pouviez laisser un petit message dans le carré en dessous mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^.^ ( Si vous avez des conseils sur ce qui ne va pas ou même des choses que vous avez aimer et que je ne dois pas changer... )  
Au passage j'ai pas encore décidée de qui ira en mission dans le monde réel avec ces deux la, si vous avez des suggestions je suis toute ouïe ._.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire est de ma création.

**Total :** 1860 mots.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**Haha, j'avais dit qu'on démarrerais dans ce chapitre mais finalement j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour entrer dans l'action...

Petite nouveauté, je met à jour l'avancement des chapitres sur mon profil n'hésitez pas à passer régulièrement !

* * *

Chapitre III :

Shunsui Kyoraku profita encore une fois de l'odeur de l'alcool tandis qu'il portait à ses lèvres une énième coupe de Saké.

Bizarrement elle lui parut un peu plus fade que d'habitude. Il était seul, à ce comptoir, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Oui, il aimait boire, mais boire seul dans un bar c'était quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Le toit de sa division était, de son point de vue, de loin le meilleur endroit pour savourer tranquillement une coupe de Saké.

Il pouvait encore sentir sur sa peau la brise légère qui s'infiltrait dan son uniforme entre ouvert, le soleil qu'il sentait effleurer sa peau comme une douce caresse. Il pouvait encore entendre l'agitation dans les rues qui lui parvenait tel des murmures lointains.

Et puis il y avait le réatsu de Nanao juste en dessous. Elle ne le cachait pas particulièrement ce qui lui permettait de la sentir facilement sans avoir à trop faire attention. Ah, sa petite Nanao... Elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il buvait juste au-dessus de leurs bureaux alors qu'il était si facile pour elle d'aller lui confisquer ses bouteilles quand il y était. S'il avait vraiment voulu boire tranquillement il se serait sans nul doute éloigner ou se serait caché pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Non, la réalité était qu'il restait si proche parce qu'il aimait justement ces moments où elle venait l'enguirlander, il recherchait ces moments où il pouvait la sentir si proche, même si c'était quand elle lui faisait la morale et lui enlevait son Saké pour le forcer à travailler.

Chaque fois qu'elle venait le chercher elle était précédée par son réatsu puis c'était ses pas fermes mais calmes qui montaient à ses oreilles jusqu'à voir enfin sa silhouette gracile pourtant encombrée d'un livre dont elle ne se séparait qu'en de très rares occasions.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois, quand elle était jeune, où il lui avait proposé de la soulager de son fardeau. Il se souvenait aussi de la façon dont elle lui avait répondu, elle avait refusé sans aucune hésitation, son regard était si dur, sa résolution si inébranlable. Comme si c'était à elle-même qu'elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Après ça, plus jamais il ne lui avait proposé de porter les livres qu'elle transportait. Elle s'était montrée si ferme malgré son jeune âge, et cela aurait été lui manquer de respect que d'insister.

Kyoraku sentit un réatsu plus que familier se diriger vers lui, quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la taverne s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer le capitaine de la 13e division. Celui-ci ne mit pas plus d'un dixième de seconde pour repérer son ami, avant de s'asseoir sur le siège voisin.

- Juushiro ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Demanda le shinigami surpris, il était vraiment inhabituel que son ami vienne dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Quelle question, je suis venue m'assurer que tu ne te soûlerais pas juste avant de partir en mission. À ce que je vois tu étais bien parti pour, n'est-ce pas... Nous prenons le Senkaimon ce soir je n'ai pas envie de devoir te porter jusqu'au monde réel. Finit-il tranquillement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas dans l'intention de me soûler... Pas sans savoir qui serait la quatrième personne envoyée dans le monde réel avec nous...

- Eh bien, j'ai ouï dire que ce serait un vice capitaine.

- Espérons que ce soit une jolie femme pour pimenter un peu le voya-

Au même moment le ton à l'autre bout de la pièce monta pour révéler un Renji en train d'insulter tout le mobilier qu'il jugeait sur son chemin. Il semblait décider à sortir du bar quand il remarqua les deux capitaines au comptoir.

- Hep, cap'tain Kyoraku, cap'tain Ukitake, z'alez bien ? Faut que j'y aille, mon cap'tain veut qu'j'aille en mission dans l'monde réel pour j'sais plus trop quoi. Faut croire que chui un boulet pour lui et qui m'veut pas dans ses pattes... Acheva-t-il le regard sombre.

- Lieutenant Abarai vous êtes soûl.

- Oye Renji-kun ! Alors c'est toi qui viens en mission ! S'écria Kyoraku sans tenir compte de l'air consterné qui s'était inscrit sur le visage de Juushiro. Allez, viens t'asseoir, et buvons ensemble !

oOoOoO

- Et cette robe-ci ? Fit Matsumoto d'un ton langoureux.

Nanao rougit à la vue du vêtement que lui montrait son amie.

- C...Comment est-il possible d'y avoir autant de décolletés sur un même vêtement... ? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Matsumoto éclata d'un rire franc et s'approcha de sa victime l'air conspirateur.

- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, viens l'essayer !

Nanao se maudit, comment avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner par Rangiku. Elle aurait dû passer son après-midi à la bibliothèque et au lieu de ça elle se retrouvait, coincée entre Matsumoto et le mur derrière elle, en train de supplier son amie de laisser tomber l'idée de lui faire revêtir le semblant de robe qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Oui elle aurait dû refuser, mais après tout ce n'était pas comme-ci elle avait vraiment eu le choix. Elle se rendait à la bibliothèque quand Matsumoto lui était littéralement tombée dessus et l'avait assailli d'un flot de parole continu si bien que la vice capitaine n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer quand son amie l'avait prise par le bras pour l'emmener dans son appartement, soudain convaincue du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Nanao dans le monde des humains sans lui avoir auparavant prêté une où deux jolies tenues à exhiber là-bas.

Ni une ni deux, Rangiku l'avait entraîné à travers le Sereitei, ignorant les protestations et les excuses de la brunette.

La lieutenant de la huitième fit un pas de coté pour éviter la rousse et attrapa un coussin dont elle se servit comme bouclier contre les assauts de la vice capitaine.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Fit-elle en rougissant de plus belle quand la vice capitaine de la huitième se mit en tête de lui enlever elle-même le haut de son uniforme.

Matsumoto abandonna finalement, amusée des réactions de son amie.

-Tss, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Nanao... Bon, attends un peu, je vais trouver autre chose. Fit elle résolue en retournant à son placard chercher quelque chose sur lequel il y avait un peu plus de tissus...

oOoOoO

18h15

La jeune femme attendait seule devant les grandes portes du Senkaimon, se demandant sérieusement si elle devait partir elle-même chercher son capitaine et le reste de l'équipe. Elle aurait pourtant dû se douter que le capitaine ferait encore des siennes, après tout. Tout le monde savait, et elle en particulier, que la ponctualité n'était absolument pas le point fort de Kyoraku. Elle s'apprêtait à le ramener par les oreilles quand elle aperçue au bout de l'allée le capitaine Ukitake suivit par Shunsui et Renji qui se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous en titubants.

Le capitaine Ukitake lança un regard désolé à la lieutenant de la huitième avant de se tourner vers ses deux acolytes en leur faisant signe d'arrêter de chanter une de leurs chansons salaces.

La mission commençait mal.

25 minutes plus tard le petit groupe de shinigami arriva, peu discrètement, chez Urahara. En effet, il était difficile de ne pas entendre les éclats de rires peu discrets du capitaine Kyoraku qui était partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable depuis que Renji n'avait pas résisté au besoin de vomir son surplus d'alcool ingurgité précédemment au beau milieu du Senkaimon.

Quand ils arrivèrent en face de l'échoppe Shunsui venait à peine de retrouver un semblant de contenance et Urahara les invita à entrer et à s'installer à même le sol, leurs coussins tournés en cercle.

Urahara, habitué à ce que les shinigamis viennent le chercher pour des histoires de Gigaï ou même de logements, devait bien constater que le Seiretei avez un sérieux problème d'organisation pour les missions sur terre.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda Urahara en portant son éventail devant sa bouche.

- Urahara-san ! Nous avons besoin de Gigaï et de loger ici le temps de notre mission sur terre. Demanda Renji en s'inclinant, à peine remis de sa récente aventure.

- Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi ça poserait problème mais que diriez-vous de d'abord me mettre au courant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un ennemi inconnu m'attaque pendant la nuit sans que je sois au préalable au courant n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela va de soi Urahara-san ! D'après les rapports depuis quelque temps les âmes n'arrivent pas à la Soul Society et pourtant le bureau de développement technique n'a constaté aucune hausse du nombre de Hollow ce qui revient donc à dire que la cause en est autre, de plus ces morts sont systématiques ce qui implique que ce fait n'est pas un simple concours de circonstances. Expliqua Ukitake.

-Morts ? Répéta Urahara sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un Hollow qui les mangeaient, les âmes ne sont pas mangées mais belles et bien tuées avec des armes semblables à des katanas, nous ignorons si ce sont des Zanpakutos. Dit Shunsui en rabaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

-Je vois. Fit simplement Urahara. Bon, je vais de ce pas préparer vos Gigaï, ils seront prêts demain matin. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer, les chambres sont à droites au fond du couloir.

Les shinigamis se levèrent et se décidèrent à suivre les indications de l'ancien capitaine. En passant à côté d'Urahara, Shunsui lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Au fait, si vous pouviez...

Le vendeur au bob écouta sa requête attentivement avant de prendre un air illuminé et répondit.

-Aucun problème !

Il fut vite décidé que les trois hommes se partageraient la plus grande chambre et laisseraient la plus petite à la seule femme de l'expédition, aussi rustre ou pervers que pouvaient l'être Renji ou Shunsui , aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu la sottise de proposer que la jeune femme partage sa chambre avec un autre d'autant plus que s'il devait y en avoir un, ce serait vraisemblablement Kyoraku et que cette dernière ne semblait pas très, voir pas du tout, convaincue par l'idée.

oOoOoO

Nanao se laissa enfin tomber sur son lit. Quel début de mission mouvementé, entre les exploits de Renji et ceux de son capitaine elle n'avait pas été déçue du voyage, heureusement qu'Ukitake-taicho était là pour équilibrer ce duo infernal sinon elle ne donnerais pas cher de leur vie à tous les deux si elle devait s'en occuper elle-même.

Ils avaient mangé il y a quelques heures et le magasin avait enfin éteint ses lumières pour laisser à ses habitants le temps de se reposer dans le calme. Elle avait quitté son uniforme pour un yukata plus confortable et avait elle aussi éteint la lumière comme pour signifier « ne me dérangez pas ».

En plus de ça la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur une petite cour intérieure ce qui lui permit de faire passer ses jambes sous la rambarde et de laisser pendre ses pieds dans le vide sans qu'elle ne se soucie d'être vue par une tierce personne.

Après tout, la terre n'avait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés...

* * *

Au fait, comme je n'ai pas eu de réponses pour le choix de l'équipe ( je voulais que ce soit intéractif moi... ) j'ai choisi Renji et Ukitake, vous allez devoir faire avec très chers lecteurs 3

N'hésitez pas a commenter !


	4. Chapter IV

_Hey, les gens ! Le quatrième chapitre est en ligne ! Il est plus long que les précédents mais je tiens à préciser que j'ai un peu galérer pour le début et que la fin est nettement mieux de mon point de vue. Mais passons, bon chapitre !  
_

* * *

_Chapitre IV~_

La nuit fut calme.

Les paupières de Renji s'ouvrirent l'une après l'autre. Ses sens chatouillés par les pressions spirituelles qui s'échappaient du séjour du magasin. Il sentait aisément les réatsu de ses coéquipiers et celui du vendeur au bob. Le lieutenant de la sixième commençait sérieusement à être un habitué du magasin et il fallait avouer que les remarques d'Urahara sur le gentil squatteur qu'il était devenu ne lui avaient pas le moins du monde manqué. Et pourtant il était là, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce magasin de fou.

Il se leva, simplement vêtu d'un ensemble caleçon/t-shirt et se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre. Les Shinigamis étaient effectivement là, tranquillement assis autour de la table sirotant un thé ou dégustant leurs nouilles. La vice capitaine de la huitième se contenta de hausser un sourcil à la vue de l'apparence négligée de Renji, et porta à ses lèvres sa tasse sans dire quoi que ce soit.

- Renji-kun ! Le salua chaleureusement Kyoraku. Bien dormi ?

- Super, fit le shinigami en prenant place à coté d'Ukitake qui semblait encore à moitié endormis.

Urahara passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, un tablier accroché à la taille et une assiette de pancakes dans les mains. « Qui veut des pancakes ? » chantonna-t-il.

Toute la maisonnée semblait s'être concertée pour lui donner l'impression de se trouver dans un véritable camp de vacances et le rouge partit dans un fou rire inexpliqué alors que l'homme au bob posait son assiette sur la table.

Fou rire qui lança un formidable froid dans la pièce, les shinigamis se sentant tous plus ou moins visés par les rires du vice capitaine Abarai.

Tessai interrompit finalement cette situation inconfortable, les bras chargés de 4 énormes cartons.

- Urahara-san, les gigais sont prêt.

Le marchand, reprenant un peu de contenance porta son éventail à sa bouche et continua tout content

- Eh bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à les essayer.

Chaque shinigami se mit à ouvrir son carton, curieux de voir à quoi ressembleraient leurs gigais.

Celui qui manifestait le moins d'intérêt pour son gigai était sans hésitation Kyoraku. En effet son regard était rivé sur sa vice capitaine qui venait à peine de trouver comment ouvrir le tout.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et le visage fin de sa subordonnée s'empourpra alors qu'elle ouvrait son paquet. Rouge comme jamais, elle le referma à la hâte et entreprit de le déplacer dans sa chambre sous le regard sceptique de certains et amusés pour d'autres...

Ukitake qui avait remarqué le petit manège de la brune adressa un regard interrogateur à son ami d'enfance avant de remarquer le léger sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres et sa mine réjouit et innocente. « Kyoraku... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait revêtu son gigai. Ne manquait à l'appel que Nanao qui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre.

Quand il entendit la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrir, Kyoraku leva instantanément la tête de ses nouilles. Nanao entra alors dans la pièce, vêtue simplement d'un t-shirt bleu Klein et d'un pantacourt en jean tout aussi banal.

Son regard noir qui ne présageait rien de bon se posa immédiatement sur son capitaine qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître sur son visage une profonde déception quant à l'accoutrement de sa Nanao-chan.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la vice capitaine, qui avait déjà de sérieuses suspicions sur l'auteur de la blague douteuse dont elle avait été la cible, pour deviner que le coupable n'était autre que son capitaine.

- Vous avez l'air déçu, ce ne sont que les habits que la vice capitaine Matsumoto m'a prêtés avant mon départ. Lui dit-elle d'un ton particulièrement froid et assassin.

- Ha... Articula-t-il visiblement dégoûté que son plan ait été compromis par un détail aussi futile.

La vice capitaine faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler mais ce fut peine perdue. Ses sentiments revenant à la charge dès que ce « ha » eu franchi les lèvres de son supérieur. Elle explosa.

- Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que j'allais porter cet accoutrement... Pire que vulgaire, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'une longueur décente pour les jupes... ?! Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers, un...

La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'eut pas l'air de gêner plus que ça le petit groupe. Ukitake soupira une nouvelle fois au comportement irréfléchi de son ami, Urahara se cacha derrière son éventail en ricanant et Renji, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde concerné par la discussion se contenta de finir ses nouilles en chantonnant.

Nanao, continua encore un moment à traiter Kyoraku de tous les noms alors que celui-ci la suppliait de l'excuser en essayant de l'attirer à lui « Ma lovely kawai Nanao-chaaan »

oOoOoOo

Le petit groupe avait finit par quitter le magasin d'Urahara pour finalement aller patrouiller à l'aide du petit téléphone fourni par Urahara qui servait, selon lui, à détecter l'apparition d'Hollows dans la ville.

Nanao marchait légèrement en retrait du groupe, n'ayant toujours pas pardonné à Kyoraku la robe qu'il avait essayé de lui faire porter. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais à côté des vêtements qu'Urahara lui avait donnés, ceux de Rangiku étaient ceux d'une nonne. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les vêtements du monde réel. Les uniformes de la Soul Soceity étaient tellement plus pratiques, avec ça sur le dos, elle ne craignait aucune réflexion sur sa manière de s'habiller, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se mouvoir librement lors d'un combat et surtout... Elle passait inaperçue partout où elle allait. Ici, sur terre, elle se sentait différente, les filles étaient quasiment toutes vêtues de leurs uniformes ou de jupes à la longueur parfois douteuse. Nanao savait que jamais elle ne pourrait se résoudre à porter de telles fripes.

Pourtant, le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas l'air de trop se formaliser de leurs nouveaux styles.

Pour Renji cela ne semblait être qu'une formalité, habillé d'une veste à capuche sur son simple t-shirt et un survêtement comme pantalon. Ukitake, lui, avait l'air d'avoir plutôt du succès auprès des jeunes filles dans les rues. Une chemise blanche, un veston vert et un foulard blanc cassé lui donnaient l'air d'un parfait gentleman. Pourtant celui dont le style ne variait qu'à peine était Kyoraku. Son jean lui donnait un côté décontracté et sa chemise dont deux boutons étaient déboutonnés laissaient entrevoir la pilosité de son torse et il ne s'était bien évidemment pas séparé de son chapeau qui trônait fièrement sur son crâne.

« tiens, je connais cette pression spirituelle » fit soudainement Kyoraku en rabaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux. Comme pour illustrer ses dires à l'autre bout de la rue une silhouette d'adolescent aux cheveux d'une couleur improbable apparut au détour d'un tournant. Étonné par la présence des shinigamis, le roux s'approcha d'eux, son cartable sous le bras.

- Oye, les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là... ? Ichigo préférait se tenir au courant, quand les shinigamis débarquaient à Karakura il était rare que cela se fasse dans la diplomatie et le calme.

- Simple mission... Sifflota simplement Kyoraku,

Nanao leva un sourcil en suspectant que le manque d'information données à Kurosaki était plus dû à la flemmardise de son capitaine que par respect de la confidentialité mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Devinant qu'il n'aurait aucune information supplémentaire, Ichigo décida d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. Ukitake était bien le capitaine de Rukia, non ?

- Au fait, Ukitake, Est-ce que Rukia revient bientôt en mission à Karakura ?

Kyoraku baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux. Nanao remarqua même un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres de son capitaine. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'intérêt flagrant d'Ichigo pour la jeune noble, et il faut dire que c'était assez attendrissant pour le grand désespoir de Renji.

- Désolé, Kurosaki, Rukia doit aussi faire ses preuves en tant que soldat à la Soul Soceity et agrandir son expérience en tant que shinigami.

- Ha, bien sur. Et bien si vous avez besoin de mon aide je se-...

_Biiip Biiip._ Nanao sursauta en sentant vibrer le téléphone qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche. Quelle drôle d'idée, les poches... À la Soul Soceity elle rangeait tout dans ses manches et cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle saisit l'objet et entreprit d'essayer de faire cesser le son qui émanait de l'appareil. _Biiip Biiip._...

- Nanao-chan, un problème ? Fit Kyoraku en passant la tête par-dessus son épaule, soudainement beaucoup trop près d'elle. Sentant la respiration de son capitaine sur sa nuque, elle fit volte-face en brandissant le téléphone devant elle.

- Ta...Taicho ! Il s'est mis à vibrer et...

Ichigo s'approcha nonchalamment des hauts gradés de la huitième et appuya sur un bouton ce qui fit immédiatement cesser les bruits du portable, puis il tapota habilement sur le clavier avant d'afficher l'air satisfait un plan de Karakura sur l'écran. Pour une fois que Rukia lui avait appris quelque chose d'utile, il pouvait au moins s'en servir.

- Les points rouges représentent les Hollows, fit-il simplement.

- Allons-y ! Fit Renji ravis que la situation se mette enfin à bouger.

Arrivés au prochain carrefour, les shinigamis comprirent aussitôt l'origine du problème. Un carambolage avait causé la mort de pas mal de personnes et les âmes commençaient à sortir de leurs corps, ameutant au passage plusieurs Hollows.

Ukitake sortit un de ses sabres de son fourreau et se prépara à bondir quand soudainement, il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de Hollows. Leurs masques avaient été brisés en une fraction de seconde et il eut à peine le temps de voir un homme trancher une à une toutes les âmes présentes.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? Hurla Ichigo.

Ce n'était pas un shinigami ni un arrancar... Vraisemblablement pas un vizard... Et pourtant il était armé d'un sabre semblable à un Zampakuto. De quel camp était-il ? Il avait tranché sans distinction Hollows comme âmes... Et visiblement, il n'avait aucune hésitation à également attaquer les shinigamis, car il fonça sans préambule sur Nanao, jugeant que la seule femme du groupe serait probablement la plus facile à abattre.

La jeune femme réagit à temps et invoqua le mur de rejet juste avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de lui porter un coup.

- Bakudō no hachijū ichi : Dankū !

L'épée crissa sur la barrière de Kido avant que son manieur ne fasse un bon en arrière, crachant sans vergogne sur le sol.

- Quel manque de finesse que de choisir délibérément une femme pour adversaire... Souffla Kyoraku en portant son chapeau à ses yeux. Tout va bien Nanao-chan ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Fit-elle en regardant Ichigo et Renji qui s'élançaient dans la bataille avec une joie non dissimulée après s'être débarrassés de leurs gigais trop encombrants pour le combat.

L'adversaire ne manquait pas de ressources mais fut vite dépassé par les deux shinigamis qui avaient l'avantage du nombre.

À peine contrait-il une attaque du zampakuto du rouge que le roux s'élançait sur lui en lançant un « Getsuga Tensho ! » qui ravageait le carrefour de la ville plus qu'il ne touchait sa cible.

Ils croisèrent ainsi le fer plusieurs minutes, Ichigo tenta même de soutirer des informations à l'ennemi mais sans succès car le soldat lança à la grande surprise de tous, un sort de Kido « Shakka Ho ! »

Ichigo ne se laissa décontenancer qu'un instant et fondit sur l'adversaire avec Zangetsu. Habilement, il détourna l'épée de l'homme et trancha à vif dans l'épaule du combattant tandis que Renji s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup final.

La lame fondait sur lui impitoyable, il sentit venir la défaite cuisante qui sifflait vers lui. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement avec sa blessure à l'épaule. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact en fermant les yeux 5...4...3...2...1 ? L'homme se risqua à ouvrir les yeux avant de constater que la lame du shinigami s'était arrêtée à seulement quelques centimètres de son torse, il voulut reculer mais constata avec horreur que ses membres refusaient de lui obéir, complètement paralysé. Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges semblait aussi surpris que lui, Il s'était figé dans son mouvement et semblait ne plus pouvoir esquisser un geste. Et il n'était pas le seul... Plus rien ne bougeait autour d'eux, pas plus les pigeons en plein vol que les shinigamis, immobiles comme des statues, seuls leurs visages affolés témoignaient de leur surprise et de leur incompréhension.

- Maître... Chuchota le blessé.

Un homme encapuchonné dans une cape marron fit aussitôt son apparition. D'un regard, il libéra son soldat de l'emprise de son sort et lui fit signe de se taire.

- Tu t'es bien battu, Koseki. Ainsi, la Soul Soceity a finalement décidé de réagir. Je vais en finir rapidement... Fit-il en sortant un petit poignard de sa ceinture...

Il prit pour cible Ukitake toujours immobile et amorça un geste pour le lancer directement sur le capitaine de la douzième.

- Ukitake-Taicho ! Cria Nanao désespérée de ne pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Ce fut au tour du nouvel arrivant de s'immobiliser un instant.

Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers la vice capitaine et la fixa avec attention. Son regard glissa avec dédain sur l'insigne de vice capitaine qui était accroché à son bras, ses yeux survolèrent rapidement ses cheveux coiffés d'une simple pince, ses prunelles passèrent au-delà de ses lunettes ovales... Pour se planter avec insistance dans le regard bleu violacé de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci tressaillit malgré son immobilisation, elle avait ressenti tellement de rage, de douleur, de haine, de folie.. Quand il avait planté ses yeux dans les siens... Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur la personne en face d'elle et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête « ce n'est pas lui ».

L'homme se déplaça en un pas de Shunpo et passa à côté de Nanao en lui chuchotant des paroles que seuls eux deux entendirent. Ces paroles n'étaient destinées à personne d'autre, et elles firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Nanao, comme-ci celle-ci avait reçu l'attaque d'Ukitake à sa place... Ce fut bref. Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, il revint à côté de son soldat et une seconde après ils avaient tous deux disparu.

Les membres des shinigamis regagnèrent leurs capacités à se mouvoir et Nanao dut faire preuve d'une concentration et d'un contrôle de sois inébranlable pour ne pas s'effondrer sur ses jambes vacillantes.

Son capitaine fut près d'elle avant même qu'elle est repris ses esprits. Il était encore une fois si proche. Proche comme l'avait été l'homme quelques secondes a peine auparavant... Kyoraku n'avait jamais fait attention à l'espace vital de Nanao, et elle faisait toujours face à ses assauts avec tact et ingéniosité. Mais pas cette fois, à ce moment, elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard, pas la force de mentir et de se cacher ses émotions comme elle le faisait toujours quand il était là. Pas la force de cacher ses vrais émotions, ses tremblements et sa peur, sa panique...

Elle le repoussa d'une main quand il voulu la soutenir.

Il ne fallut pas plus à Kyoraku pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne lui avait pas criée dessus, elle ne l'avait pas frapper... Elle s'était contenté de l'écarter en le touchant à peine. Ses yeux baissés avec insistance sur le sol, en silence.

Il prit cet air grave qu'il prenait quand elle s'assommait de travail ou qu'elle était blessée. Il entreprit de la soulever pour la porter jusqu'au magasin mais elle était bien décidée à se débrouiller seule et s'extirpa de son étreinte. Son corps tremblants d'une manière si peu marqué que seul quelqu'un d'aussi proche que Kyoraku pouvait le remarquer.

- Nanao...

Elle marqua un long silence espérant que son cœur finirait par se calmer puis pris une grande inspiration avant de lui dire de la voix la plus ferme qu'elle pouvait employée à cet instant.

- Je vais bien. Rentrons.

Kyoraku commença à répliquer quand Ukitake lui posa une main sur l'épaule en le fixant avec insistance.

Les shinigamis se mirent donc en route. Ils firent le chemin à pied pied car Kyoraku ne voulait pas brusquer sa lieutenante. Celle-ci marchait à côté d'Ukitake d'un pas tranquille, le capitaine avait un doux réatsu et à côté de lui elle se sentait moins vulnérable qu'à côté de Shunsui. Pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance... Mais quand il s'inquiétait, Kyoraku était tellement protecteur et elle avait peur qu'il cherche à lui soutirer des informations, ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Ukitake était quelqu'un de réfléchi et de diplomatique, il était là pour la soutenir sans pour autant lui demander ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas dire. Sa présence était rassurante mais pas envahissante, juste ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment-là.

Elle ne mangea pas ce soir là. Sa chambre fut le premier endroit où elle se rendit et elle ne la quitta pas de la soirée.

Nanao s'allongea sur le lit. Fixant pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité le plafond de sa chambre. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle s'était maintenant calmée. Laissant peu à peu son esprit rationnel et organisé reprendre le dessus sur sa panique passagère.

Ce soir-là, elle ne trouva aucune réponse. Quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était restée très longtemps seule dans sa chambre, le noir avait envahi le magasin et seul le silence raisonnait dans la nuit.

Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit bleue et se faufila à sa fenêtre. Passant ses pieds sous la rambarde du balcon.

Quand elle avait fait ce geste la veille, elle était calme et sereine, rien n'assombrissait ses pensées. Juste ce calme tellement rassurant et cette sensation de liberté.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le vide sous ses pieds ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait tomber et se perdre dans ce vide qui l'assaillait avec rage.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit enfin le réatsu de son capitaine derrière elle.

- Kyoraku-tai-...

- Nanao, je t'ai apporté à manger. La coupa-t-il.

Elle retourna sa tête vers la cour en contrebas. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait déjà qu'elle mette tout ça au clair. Et ce ton si rude et si doux à la fois. L'avait-elle blessée ?

- C'est gentil...

Apparemment le ton jovial de son capitaine s'était évaporé, il ne passerait pas par quatre chemins. Un silence plana pendant un long moment dans la chambre. Lui fixant avec insistance le dos de Nanao, et elle évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Nanao, je comprends qu'il y est des choses dont tu n'aie pas envie de parler, mais si tu as une info sur nos adversaires il est de ton devoir de vice capitaine d'en parler à ton supérieur.

Il l'avait coincé, il s'était douté qu'elle ne lui dirait rien alors il avait décidé de jouer sur ses responsabilités de lieutenant, et à la vue de la raideur soudaine de Nanao il en conclut qu'il avait frappé au bon endroit.

Celle-ci mit un long moment, réfléchissant le plus vite possible aux conséquences de ce qu'elle dirait à son capitaine. Alors elle allait lui répondre, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Lentement et avec tous les regrets qui grondaient et s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux avant de lui dire, le regard ancré dans le sien.

- Je ne sais rien à propos de cette histoire, je ne connais pas cet homme.

Elle lui mentait. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et elle lui mentait. Elle ne lui avait jamais mentie pour des choses aussi graves, et il lisait toujours en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Nanao était persuadée qu'à ce moment précis il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité, qu'allait-il dire ?

- Bien. Fit-il.

Puis il marqua une pause sans arrêter de la fixer à son tour dans les yeux. Son regard brûlant était désormais caché derrière son chapeau. Puis, il se leva. Doucement, sans un bruit.

_Il était sorti._

* * *

_Tadaaaaam ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Déçus ? Contents ? Besoin d'une perruque ? /SBAFF/  
_

_Non, sérieusement j'espère que ça vous a plus et je remercie aussi les personnes qui me suivent et reviews mes chapitres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et merci pour votre patience quant à ma façon de publier plus qu'aléatoire mais je fais des efforts pour être plus régulière, promis ! ;)  
_


	5. Chapter V

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire est de ma création.

**Total :** 3,645 mots.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Hop hop, un nouveau chapitre ! Dans un soucis purement esthetique, j'ai décidé de mettre les paroles des personnages en gras. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis *w*  
Enjoy !

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc. _La jeune femme attendait derrière la porte, triturant avec nervosité la pauvre manche de son t-shirt emprunté à Matsumoto quelques jours plus tôt.

- **Ouais !?** Répondit négligemment une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Quelques secondes après, un grincement annonça l'arrivée du résident, et un Renji à peine réveillé apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il eut l'air surpris quand il vit la jeune femme et remit son bandeau en place avant de demander sans grande conviction.

-** Euh, Ise fukutaicho... Je peux vous aider ?**

La brune inspira profondément et s'inclina, raide, devant le tatoué.

-** Lieutenant Abarai, étant donné votre expérience dans les combats j'aimerais que vous me fassiez le privilège de me permettre de m'entraîner avec vous pour perfectionner ma technique au combat.**

Puis elle laissa son regard posé sur les pieds du shinigami, mesurant une énième fois les conséquences de son acte sur sa réputation de vice capitaine infaillible.

Renji quant à lui, fut d'abord surpris de la requête de la brune. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait aidé Chad à progresser, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, lui et Nanao avaient le même grade. Il voulait bien l'aidé, mais qu'avait il à lui apprendre ? Et puis, son capitaine n'aurait il pas été un meilleur professeur ? Il était son supérieur direct, si elle voulait s'améliorer il aurait été plus logique qu'elle s'adresse à lui.  
Le rouge savait que Kyoraku était frivole et qu'il aimait bien taquiner sa vice capitaine, mais il était quasiment sûr que si elle lui avait demandé sérieusement il aurait accepté et l'aurait entraînée le plus sérieusement du monde. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir si Nanao avait préféré s'entraîner avec lui et non pas avec son capitaine ?

Bref, s'il s'entraînait avec Nanao il allait vraiment devoir faire attention à moins d'être réduit en cendres par le capitaine de la huitième.

Mais bon, un entraînement restait un entraînement après tout, pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ? De plus, aussi loin qu'il cherchait dans son esprit, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu la jeune femme se battre à fond lors d'un combat. Il était sûr qu'elle n'employait jamais qu'une infime partie de sa puissance, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu arriver à un grade aussi élevé. Elle devait bien savoir faire autre chose que du Kido, elle avait un zampakuto, non ? Raison de plus pour accepter, il était quand même curieux de découvrir l'arme de Nanao Ise.

**- Euh, oui pourquoi pas... Quand ?**

**- Et bien si nous pouvions démarrer le plus tôt possible...**

OoOoO

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, son souffle court raisonnant à ses oreilles. Nanao s'adossa derrière un des nombreux rochers dont disposait la salle d'entraînement d'Urahara et masqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa pression spirituelle. Au loin, elle entendait siffler l'imposant Bankai de Renji. Il était vraiment difficile de lui tenir tête.

Au début ils avaient commencé en douceur. Lui allongeant son sabre en shikai et elle se contentant d'éviter les assauts et d'éventuellement les parer avec du Kido. Petit à petit les coups avaient doublés , ils s'étaient fait plus rapides et précis, le jeu avait pris de l'ampleur et avec lui la rage de vaincre des deux combattants.

Ils avaient, du moins au début, fait force égale. Nanao avait même pris le dessus à un tournant du combat, mais à partir du moment où il avait invoqué son Bankai, elle avait été complètement surpassée. Comment était-il possible qu'il gagne tant en puissance. Elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids et les coupures sur ses bras et ses jambes en témoignaient. Pourtant elle était certaine que le vice capitaine de la sixième ne se donnait pas à fond, et heureusement pour elle. À ce rythme la elle aurait vite fait d'être réduite en pâté pour Hollow.

**- Nanaaoo !**

Ce cri était plus un cri d'avertissement que de rage, car la lieutenante eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté, que son abri provisoire n'était déjà plus qu'un tas de cailloux réduits en bouilli par l'énorme tête qui guidait le reste du serpent géant.

**- Soit plus attentive** **!** Lui lança-t-il alors que son bankai lançait un rayon rouge dévastateur.

Elle évita de justesse l'attaque grâce au Shunpo puis entreprit de lancer un Kido sur l'utilisateur.

Au départ elle avait été surprise par l'attitude de Renji, au fur et à mesure du combat, il semblait plus lui donner des conseils que de réellement la combattre. De plus il avait rapidement abandonné les formules de politesse et le vouvoiement pour finalement lui parler comme à n'importe quel soldat. Si cette familiarité l'avait un peu déconcerté au commencement, elle s'en était finalement et à son plus grand étonnement parfaitement accommodée.

Le shinigami fut surpris de la contre-attaque, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit encore assez en forme pour lancer des sorts aussi puissants. Elle était beaucoup plus endurante que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il esquissa un mouvement pour éviter l'attaque mais ne réussit qu'à échapper à une partie seulement.

La manche roussie du kimono de son adversaire lui arracha un petit contentement mais elle se reprit aussi vite pensant qu'elle était pitoyable de se réjouir pour si peu.

Renji fit un bond en arrière, arrachant d'un coup sec sa manche carbonisée, pour ainsi laisser le moins possible sa peau en contact avec le tissu brûlant.

Nanao vit là une ouverture et s'élança vers le shinigami en invoquant un nouveau sort d'immobilisation.

Elle pensait réellement qu'elle aurait assez de force et de rapidité pour le coincer mais le sort ne trouva pas sa cible. Renji Abarai avait esquivé avec son Shunpo et se trouvait maintenant derrière elle. S'apprêtant à lui porter ce qui serait probablement le coup qui mettrait fin à leur combat.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, s'apprêtant à sentir l'impacte du coup sur sa peau, une voix résonna à ses oreilles « Nanao... » Elle rouvrit aussitôt ses yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un vilain songe et roula au sol avant de heurter douloureusement le bord d'un rocher.

Le choc l'étourdit, et elle relâcha son corps quand elle sentit la pression spirituelle de Renji diminuer soudainement. Alors comme ça il avait rangé son Bankai, le combat était donc fini...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'adossa contre la pierre en passant une main dans ses cheveux en pagailles.

Le rouge s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Un grand sourire était inscrit sur son visage et il lui dit avec beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'au début du combat.

**- On remet ça demain ?**

La jeune femme saisit la main qu'on lui tendait en esquissant un sourire puis se leva sans trop de peine. À part quelques coupures et ses muscles douloureux le combat avait été plutôt clément avec elle. Elle épousseta son uniforme, salua Renji et remonta dans le magasin pour se rendre un minimum présentable et récupérer son Gigai.

Alors qu'elle entrevoyait la porte de sa chambre un reiatsu se fit sentir derrière elle. La brune se retourna rapidement, elle connaissait parfaitement ce reiatsu.

**- Capitaine Ukitake ?**

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs leva la main en signe de salutation et s'approcha de Nanao l'air étonné.

**- Ise fukutaicho, vous allez bien ?**

Allons bon, voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle n'était pas particulièrement blessée et il n'était pas rare que des shinigamis s'entraînent et reviennent un peu défaits. Elle avait dû tomber bien bas, pour que la première personne qu'elle croise s'inquiète de blessures aussi mineures, qui plus est un capitaine qui savait parfaitement évaluer la gravité des dommages reçus lors d'un combat, Ukitake-taicho était loin d'être idiot après tout.

Elle décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, après tout, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se battre quand cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

**- Oui monsieur, je sors simplement d'un entraînement avec Abarai-fukutaicho... Excusez-moi mais je dois aller me changer.**

Puis elle s'empressa de s'incliner avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Elle savait que tout le monde finirait par être au courant, mais tomber aussi vite sur quelqu'un, alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas changée... Il l'avait littéralement prise au dépourvu, alors elle n'avait trouvé comme solution qu'un repli provisoire et stratégique.

Tout compte fait, elle aurait pu tomber pire. Nanao n'osa même pas s'imaginer la scène si à la place d'Ukitake-taicho elle avait rencontré son capitaine... Il ne l'aurait probablement pas laissée partir si facilement... Ou peut-être que si finalement... Après leur discussion de la veille elle n'arrivait pas à remettre ses sentiments en place.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, les cas d'âmes simples étant traités par le shinigami assigné à Karakura, aucune anomalie n'avait été détectée.

Les entraînements des deux lieutenants étaient devenus une sorte d'habitude et personne ne s'étonnait plus de voir remonter du terrain d'Urahara, les deux vices capitaines en piteux états, et pleins de poussière.

Cela faisait aussi trois jours maintenant que Kyoraku évitait sa vice capitaine. Oh, pas qu'il ne lui adressait pas la parole, pas qu'il avait arrêté d'être fainéant. Mais quelque chose entre les officiers de la huitième s'était brisé. Comme si leur relation se limitait uniquement à de simples rapports professionnels. Certes, c'était ce que Nanao avait toujours prétendu attendre, mais les attentions et taquineries de Kyoraku avaient laissé un étrange vide dans leur quotidien. Nanao ne se voyait plus briller dans ses yeux, elle ne voyait plus que de la lassitude et un regard brumeux qui passait comme à travers elle. C'est cela qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Aucun du reste de l'équipe n'avait semblé remarquer les changements de comportement chez ces deux-la. Peut-être avaient-ils juste remarqué que l'équipe semblait plus calme qu'à leur arrivée.

OoOoOoO

**- Ne baisse pas ta garde !**

Le rouge fonça sur la shinigamie et abattit sur elle sa lame aux dents tranchantes. Celle-ci invoqua un sort de défense et enchaîna avec un sort d'immobilisation. Renji réussit à éviter le coup, juste avant de sentir une chaleur foudroyante mordant dans son dos. Le vice capitaine s'envola brutalement avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Quand il tenta de se relever, il fut aussitôt stopper par une aura rougeoyante à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Nanao était si proche de lui que le shinigami pouvait sentir son souffle haletant contre sa nuque.

- **Alors... ?** Articula-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées.

**- Alors...** Commença Renji le souffle court.

Sans prévenir, celui-ci empoigna la main d'appui de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement calculé la fit basculer sur le côté en la bloquant d'un même mouvement. Puis il avança sa main vers le visage de la brune et la fixa en murmurant « shakka ho ».

La jeune femme ferma les yeux par réflexe mais Renji se contenta de se relever sans lui porter un quelconque coup de grâce.

-** Évite de te poster trop près de ton ennemi si tu ne maîtrises pas assez bien le corps-à-corps, tu laisses pleins d'ouvertures.**

**- Si tu avais été un vrai ennemi, je t'aurais déjà carbonisé.** Justifia-t-elle amèrement.

**- Sans doute, fit Renji en haussant les épaules. Travaillons le corps à corps la prochaine fois, même si Yoruichi-san ferait un meilleur professeur, il y a toujours moyen de progresser avec nos deux savoirs faire.**

**- Pourquoi pas.** Dit-elle en se relevant.

Les deux shinigamis secouèrent leurs uniformes et remontèrent ensemble.

Renji se dirigea vers la chambre, pas mécontent de leur petite séance d'entraînement. Malgré quelques petites failles, Nanao apprenait remarquablement vite.  
Au départ, Renji avait été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait tenu tête à la vice capitaine de la huitième, ils avaient pourtant le même grade. Maintenant, il était surpris des qualités évidentes de Nanao Ise au combat.  
Sa technique irréprochable compensait son manque de force physique et l'absence de son zampakuto semblait beaucoup plus dérisoire devant sa vitesse d'apprentissage et sa facilité au Kido.  
Renji était souvent décontenancé par la progression de la jeune femme. Dès qu'il commettait le moindre faux pas, il pouvait être sûr de voir Nanao en tirer parti.  
Quant à tous les conseils qu'il lui donnait, ils étaient loin de tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. En bref, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais impliquée dans les combats à la Soul Society, désormais il était certain que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau.

Au fur et à mesure des entraînements, elle avait dévoilé à Renji nombre de ses atouts, pourtant jamais son zampakuto n'avait été sorti de son fourreau, ni même de sa manche.  
Il avait une fois essayé de la faire dégainer son arme, mais celle-ci avait immédiatement mit fin au combat de ce ton si froid et sans appel qui avait le don de terroriser des promotions entières de nouvelles recrues shinigamies.

Pour finir, les entraînements n'avaient pas marché à sens unique. En échange de son aide, Nanao avait accepté d'aider Renji à améliorer son Kido. Bien que le vice capitaine de la sixième n'ait pas les capacités d'apprentissage de la jeune femme, il était indéniable que celui-ci avait progressé de manière considérable.

Une douce odeur émanant de la cuisine arrêta net ses pensées. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea tranquillement vers la source de l'odeur, rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour se remettre d'un entraînement fatiguant.

Il fut surpris de découvrir à l'intérieur Nanao, un tablier accroché à la taille par-dessus les vêtements habituels de son Gigai. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Il savait que la shinigamie était quelqu'un d'organiser et de rapide, mais à ce stade, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer...

Penaud, le lieutenant demanda d'un ton gauche s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. La haut gradée de la huitième leva la tête de sa tache pour regarder le nouvel arrivant puis lui répondit calmement.

**- Ne soyez pas ridicule, j'ai déjà terminée. Vous pouvez à la rigueur prévenir les autres que le repas est prêt.**

Le lieutenant fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle venait de le vouvoyer, alors que quelques minutes à peine auparavant, ils se tutoyaient et roulaient ensemble dans la poussière sans aucune forme de hiérarchie. Nanao semblait vraiment être une autre femme quand ils ne se voyaient pas dans le contexte habituel.

Essayant de retrouver un semblant de dignité, Renji se contenta de suivre les directives du lieutenant Ise et appela le reste du groupe...

OoOoOoOo

Une boule s'était formée dans l'estomac de Nanao. Depuis quand aller en mission l'angoissait-elle autant ? Il était grand temps de stopper ces pensées irrationnelles et puériles. Il ne se passerait rien.

Pourtant, quand Urahara était arrivé dans la salle à manger pour les avertir d'une activité suspecte de reiatsu, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser un frisson la parcourir. Elle avait tellement préparé, tellement appréhendé ce moment, qu'il lui semblait désormais à des milliards d'années-lumière de là où elle se trouvait. Et pourtant, elle y était, enfin, elle y serait dans quelques minutes. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, allait-il être là ? Devrait-elle le combattre ? C'était dans ce but qu'elle s'était entraînée si dur, alors pourquoi sa résolution était-elle si incertaine ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule, si inquiète, malgré le reiatsu de son capitaine seulement un pas de Shunpo devant elle.

Alors qu'elle amorçait à son tour le prochain virage, elle vit une immense créature au bout de la rue. Elle identifia aussitôt le monstre, un Hollow.

Elle en avait déjà combattu des Hollows, leurs peaux blanches et mornes, leurs masques figés. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait vu un Hollow. Elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, de ses yeux qui s'étaient agrandis par la peur, et elle entendait leurs pas raisonner sur le sol tandis qu'ils essayaient d'échapper au monstre. Ils étaient si jeunes... « Ils » ? Nanao chassa le plus rapidement possible cette idée de sa tête. Elle n'était plus cette enfant faiblarde aujourd'hui, désormais, elle était un shinigami, un vice capitaine. Elle pourrait faire face à n'importe quel Hollow, et celui-ci ne ferait pas exception.

La jeune femme amorça un boulet rouge de kido quand un infime mouvement attira son attention au bord de son champ de vision, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle dévia la trajectoire de son attaque sur l'immeuble à sa gauche, délogeant par la même occasion, un homme semblable au premier qu'ils avaient affronté. L'inconnu s'extirpa de sa cachette avec rage et fonça sur le petit groupe.

De son côté, Renji n'avait pas perdu de temps et il ne restait du précédent Hollow qu'un tas de cendre se dispersant rapidement dans le vent. Ils allaient pouvoir se consacrer pleinement au combat qui allait suivre. Nanao n'hésita pas une seconde, elle allait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces trois derniers jours. La jeune femme roula sur le côté et lança aussitôt un kido sur l'ennemi, au lieu de s'assurer de sa défense, elle misait en priorité sur l'attaque. Cette tactique avait des inconvénients mais elle pouvait permettre de finir rapidement d'un combat avant que celui-ci ne devienne trop pénible.

**- Hadō n°4 : Byakurai**

L'homme passa son épée devant lui en bloquant l'attaque, s'il croyait s'en sortir comme ça, après tout ce n'était qu'un kido inférieur à dix.

Sans attendre il fonça sur son adversaire, lançant furieusement et à plusieurs reprises son sabre vers elle. La lieutenant bloquait avec rapidité les attaques de l'ennemi, elle voyait parfaitement là où il voulait en venir. En attaquant de cette manière, il la forçait à se protéger sans pouvoir attaquer, ses attaques au sabre étant plus rapides que ses invocations elle était en position défavorable, de plus cette proximité réduisait considérablement le choix de ses sorts. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser d'explosions à moins d'être elle aussi prise dedans.

Nanao réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Plus les coups s'abattaient moins elle avait de temps pour se créer de nouvelles barrières. Son regard passa involontairement sur les autres shinigamis. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le reste de l'équipe derrière elle. Alors ils lui laissaient volontairement ce combat, elle devrait remercier Renji il ne devait pas y être pour rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, si elle perdait, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de remonter dans l'estime du groupe et son capitaine n'aurait plus confiance en elle, l'avait-il jamais eu ? Elle était parfaitement capable de venir à bout de cet adversaire.

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout. De toute façon à ce rythme-là elle ne risquait pas mieux. Nanao laissa délibérément son bouclier partir en éclat sous un coup de sabre puis sentit sur son épaule la sensation si particulière du katana qui tranche à même la peau. La jeune femme serra les dents mais ne se laissa pas désarçonner, elle avait anticipé le coup.

Elle profita de ce court instant pour invoquer un bakudo d'immobilisation

**- Bakudō n°4 : Hainawa**

La vice capitaine savait que ce vulgaire kido ne retiendrait pas longtemps son adversaire, elle avait juste besoin d'un kido rapide à invoquer pour pouvoir ensuite lancer un kido plus puissant.

**- Hadō n°54 : Haien**

Le kido se matérialisa dans ses mains et partit à une vitesse fulgurante sur le mystérieux combattant qui venait de se libérer de ses liens. L'impact retentit en une énorme explosion qui l'assourdit un instant, la fumée aveuglant le champ de bataille quand Nanao posa pied-à-terre. La jeune femme porta aussitôt la main à son épaule pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts, les mains encore brûlantes de son précédant Kido. Par chance la blessure n'était que superficielle et le saignement s'était rapidement arrêté, seule la douleur amère persistait encore.

Elle se leva, le souffle court, à ses côtés apparurent en shunpo, Renji, Ukitake, et Kyoraku. Son capitaine releva son chapeau et siffla perplexe.

**- Et bien, Nanao, c'était un beau combat.**

La jeune femme détourna le regard, elle n'avait pas envie de croiser son regard, pas encore du moins, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu y voir.

Elle tapa maladroitement dans la main de Renji quand celui-ci lui tendit la sienne pour faire « un truc du monde des humains », certes étrange, mais assez amusant elle devait l'avouer. Comme ci cette victoire avait été la conséquence d'un travail d'équipe acharné.

Ce soir-là l'équipe rentra le cœur léger. Les ennemis n'étaient pas invincibles et aucune apparition étrange n'était venue perturber l'ordre du combat. Nanao se risqua même à adresser la parole à son capitaine qui lui fit finalement une blague salace. Habitude qui serait restée incomplète sans les réactions légendaires de Nanao qui se cacha derrière ses lunettes en frappant son capitaine d'un coup d'éventail pour le faire taire.

Le petit groupe mangea avec entrain dans la salle à manger de l'échoppe, et après un repas plutôt animé -Shunsui ayant trouvé la réserve de saké du magasin- Nanao partit se coucher le cœur léger. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien finalement. Il n'était rien arrivé durant la mission et elle avait même réussi à mener un combat à bien et sans l'aide de personne. Non vraiment c'était une bonne journée.

...

ça aurait pu être une bonne journée. Si ses narines n'avaient pas été assaillit par une odeur subtile. Oh, c'était discret, juste assez pour se laisser prendre au piège. Sa vision se troublait peu à peu et ses pas devenaient plus lourds au fur et à mesure qu'elle luttait pour arriver à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sentait avec affolement ses poumons manquer d'air et ses gestes se faire plus flous et plus paniqués.

Du gaz. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que son corps ne tombe lourdement sur le sol, ses yeux se fermant dans une ultime tentative de résistance.

* * *

Bon, *se cache derrière son PC* ne me tuez pas pitié °_°

Pour ce chapitre j'ai beaucoup décris de combats, c'était un peu un défi personnel de voir si j'en était capable, du coup je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne... Vous en pensez quoi ? Challenge réussit ? vous avez n'aimé ?

_Review ?_


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclamer :** La fanfiction est de mon invention... Tout le reste est à Tite Kubo. "L'avenir de bleach... Est entre tes mains, fais en bon usage Kubo *_*"

**Total : **2661 mots.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Hey tout le monde :D Juste un petit coucou pour m'excuser de cette longue attente... euh oui, ça fait 2 mois jour pour jour que vous attendez ce chapitre... 2 mois c'est long hein ? Oui, je sais. Désolé. En fait... Vous allez rire haha *se cache derrière une boite de mouchoir* mais à la base j'étais plutôt fière de moi parce que justement, j'avais écris ce chapitre 1 semaine et demi après avoir posté le 5... uhuhuhu. Et j'ai oubliée de poster ._. Dans ma tête je crois que je me suis dit "ça, c'est fait !" et que je suis passée à autre chose .

La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est que, du coup, j'ai déjà le scénario du prochain chapitre, il est même déjà entamé 8D

Après, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il fait beaucoup moins de pages world que les autres et pourtant il est aussi long voir plus que les précédents ( ne le comparez pas au 5 il était vraiment long par rapport aux autres ), donc voila, je me déculpabilise de n'avoir fait que 4 pages 8D, il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais je voulais renforcer les liens entre Nanao et ce mystérieux inconnu, mais je vous laisse juger par vous même, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI :

Le shinigami regarda encore une fois l'heure avant de se lever du sol poussiéreux du terrain d'entrainement. La vice capitaine Ise n'avait pas pour habitude d'arriver en retard aux entrainements, elle était même plutôt du genre à arriver un quart d'heure plus tôt pour commencer à s'échauffer.

Le rouge remonta dans l'échoppe et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il était maintenant devant la porte, se balanceant d'un pied sur l'autre en se demandant s'il ne serait pas impoli de la déranger dans sa chambre. Renji finit par toquer maladroitement sur la porte et attendit une réponse... Qui ne vint pas. Elle dormait ? Décidément, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le shinigami tapa une seconde fois contre la porte. Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il se ravisa, Nanao s'était battue la veille, il était fort possible qu'elle soit fatiguée et il serait donc logique qu'elle veuille dormir un peu plus longtemps que la veille... Et lui qui allait la déranger, quel idiot finit ! Le lieutenant de la 6eme se félicita mentalement de sa perspicacité et tourna les talons, visiblement de bonne humeur.

OoOoOoO

Noir.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le sol où elle venait de se réveiller, tentant de réchauffer ses membres engourdis par le froid du béton sur lequel elle avait dormi. La vice capitaine avait du mal à garder ses idées en place, sa tête était brumeuse et son corps pâteux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, où était elle ? Comment était elle arrivée là ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était... Une bonne question d'ailleurs. Tous les événements semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se mélanger dans sa tête, comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu de suite logique. Comme un puzzle à la facilité déconcertante et pourtant elle se trouvait incapable de mettre la main sur toutes les pièces manquantes ou même d'assembler celles qu'elle avait déjà. Et puis cette sensation de vide, un vide oppressant qui ne la quittait plus depuis son réveil, mais son esprit était si embrumé qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de mettre la main sur ce quelque chose qu'elle avait manifestement perdu.

La vice capitaine tenta de se ressaisir. Une personne aussi rationnelle qu'elle ne se laisserait pas décontenancer si facilement. Nanao tâta le sol et avança à quatre pattes, cherchant un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait ou une autre info lui permettant de s'extirper de cette situation inconfortable.

Nanao porta la main à sa cheville et confirma son hypothèse. Elle était attachée à une sorte de chaîne qui à première vue semblait plutôt solide. La tête lui tournait toujours, ainsi elle décida de remonter jusqu'à l'endroit où la chaine l'entravait. Et le bilan ne fut pas des plus rassurants. Bien que ses liens soient assez long pour lui permettre une mobilité plutôt large elle était reliée à une sorte de pilier en pierre par une installation étonnamment sophistiquée.

La jeune femme s'adossa au dit pilier en essayant de penser à une solution. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit. Laissant la lumière inonder la pièce, aveuglant d'un seul coup la lieutenante. La jeune femme porta ses mains à ses yeux en esquissant un mouvement de recul. Seul une silhouette inconnue apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Nanao plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de mettre un visage sur la personne mais la lumière étant face à elle, elle ne parvint pas à identifier son visage. Elle le passa tout de même rapidement en revu, c'était apparemment un homme, de taille plutôt grande, vêtu d'un pantalon ample surement adapté pour le combat et d'un manteau qui descendait à mi-cuisse. D'un rapide coup d'œil elle put également prendre enfin conscience de son environnement. Ce devait sans doute être une cave ou un débarras. La vice capitaine était aux aguets, elle ne s'était pas levée, craignant plus qu'autre chose de faire une chute stupide vu son état actuel. Pourtant elle savait que si l'homme tentait quelque chose elle aurait du mal à riposter.

Elle attendit patiemment un quelconque coup, mais seule une voix lui répondit.

- **Enfin réveillée Nana-chan ? Je pensais que la dose que j'avais injecté dans ta chambre serait moins efficace, mais au fond, ce n'est pas très grave non ?**

À ces mots, un frisson remonta le long de son échine et une angoisse violente s'empara autant de son corps que de sa tête. Elle aurait reconnu _sa_ voix entre milles. Était-ce les mots qu'_il_ avait prononcé ? Le ton si faux qu'_il_ avait employé ? Ou bien était-ce simplement le fait que ce soit _lui_, qu'_il _soit si proche... Qu'elle soit en position de faiblesse. Elle ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son corps lui hurlait de bouger, de crier, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais que pour une raison inconnue elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et ce n'était pas comme pendant le combat quelques jours plus tôt, c'était une immobilisation différente. Rien à voir avec un quelconque sort. C'était juste la peur qui la clouait sur place. L'homme était entré dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas nonchalant. Sans crainte, il s'assit sur le sol face à la jeune femme.

**- Alors, Nana-chan ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais devenue shinigami ? C'est assez dangereux comme métier. Fit-il en laissant glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule bandée de Nanao.**

La brune frémit au contact de sa main sur le pansement. Elle faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme, avalant difficilement sa salive, son regard fixé résolument sur le sol. Ses yeux s'étaient peu à peu habitués à la lumière et elle distinguait à présent nettement son interlocuteur. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à lever les yeux pour distinguer son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, peut-être qu'ainsi la réalité mettrait plus de temps à la rattraper. Mais elle était certaine d'avoir déjà perdu.

_Il_ avait grandi... En devenant vice capitaine elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle était devenue forte et grande, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais cette petite fille sans défense. Pourtant. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais pris en compte que lui aussi avait pu progresser de son côté aussi. Ce doux mensonge avait fini par la rendre suffisante et elle avait baissé sa garde. Encore.

**- Je suis désolé de te faire attendre ici.**

Nanao ne parvenait pas à comprendre le ton de sa voix. Il était doux. Terriblement doux et tout sonnait à ses oreilles comme un odieux mensonge. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce ton faussement joyeux. Il avait perdu sa voix d'enfant pour la troquer contre ce timbre éraillé qui glissait délicatement dans ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Parce qu'au fond de cette voix elle pouvait distinguer un fond de tristesse. Et cette tristesse lui liait l'estomac sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi.

**- Et puis tu as sans doute remarqué la chaine anti Kido à laquelle tu es attachée. Tu comprends, je ne voudrais pas que tu disparaisses. Pas encore une fois...**

À ces mots, tout sembla enfin s'assembler dans son esprit. Le puzzle venait enfin de prendre forme. Le gaz dans sa chambre, la mission, l'enlèvement, le vide qu'elle avait ressenti était évidement la perte de son reiatsu. C'était tellement énorme qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'identifier dès le départ. Passer à côté d'un tel détail... Franchement.

Nanao comprit aussitôt la situation. Elle n'avait ni échappatoire, ni moyen de se défendre... Mais la perte de son reiatsu rendait également impossible tout espoir de sauvetage de la part des autres shinigamis.

La brune continua néanmoins à se murer dans le silence, même si elle l'avait voulue, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pu articuler le moindre mot à ce moment-là.

De son côté, son ravisseur continuait son monologue, un sourire figé inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça, après tant d'années, et faire comme si de rien était... C'était faux. Et elle le savait.

Elle savait que si elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle y verrait aussitôt tout ce que sa bouche ne disait pas.

Un silence pesant s'installa, il avait arrêté de parler et entreprit de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de la brune. Nanao sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait ses mains enlever patiemment une à une les barrettes tenant en place une mèche de cheveux. Puis ce fut au tour de sa pince à cheveux. Laissant tomber ses cheveux ébènes, bien plus longs que sa coiffure habituelle ne le laissait entrevoir.

Seules leurs respirations raisonnaient dans la pièce, leurs deux corps s'étant sensiblement rapprochés Nanao pouvait sans peine sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser sur son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire... Pourquoi avait elle si peu de volonté face à lui ? Elle ne comprenait plus tous les signaux contradictoires que lui envoyait sa tête. De l'envie, de la peur, de l'appréhension... Et pourtant. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr... A près tout ce qu'il avait fait.

**- Nana-chan...**

Silence.

**- Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ?** dit-il dans un souffle.

Le ton avait changé, emportant avec lui toute illusion. Froid, distant, dur. Et triste. Quelque chose de cassé raisonnant dans le silence laissé par ses paroles.

Quelque chose s'était brisé. Comme des années auparavant. Nanao leva les yeux et affronta enfin son regard. Ses yeux ambrés se plantèrent directement dans ses prunelles indigo et la firent soudain réagir.

La vice capitaine se leva pour tenter de s'enfuir. N'importe où. Mais ailleurs, pas avec lui.

Comme si toute la raison qui régissait d'habitude sa vie s'était enfuie pour laisser le choix à ses instincts les plus enfouis. Seul la panique dirigeait ses gestes confus. Courir.

Une petite voix lui soufflait vainement que tout était inutile et insensé, pourtant, Nanao ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle était totalement à sa merci et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement attendre face à lui. Alors elle cours, même si elle sait que sa course sera stoppée aussitôt que la chaine sera tendue.

Nanao n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre cette échéance qu'elle fut stoppée dans sa course par une main attrapant son bras et la forçant à se retourner. La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus pour se défendre. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'utiliser le Kido mais elle avait tout de même des notions de close combat et des réflexes aiguisés. Si elle y avait réfléchi, elle aurait trouver ironique que ce soit justement ce qu'elle aurait dû travailler en entrainement avec Renji...

Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un entrainement.

La vice capitaine de la huitième envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire et tenta d'enchainer avec un coup de coude. Si l'homme fut surpris de la rapidité du premier coup dans son estomac il anticipa le second en parant avec son bras. Il pensait s'en sortir à si bon compte mais Nanao n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire et se dégagea, passant de nouveau à l'offensive. S'ensuivit une mêlée de coups venant des deux côtés. Ayant chacun perdus leur sang-froid, seule la rage guidait leurs coups. Ils roulaient maintenant à terre dans un échange d'attaques désordonnées.

Nanao avait peur. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, seul un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires la poussait encore à se débattre sous son adversaire qui avait fini par prendre le dessus sur elle et qui continuait de la frapper avec ardeur, son visage déformé par la haine.

Au fur et à mesure que les coups pleuvaient sur elle sa colère s'était peu à peu remplacée par une fatigue certaine. La panique avait laissé place à l'incertitude, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne la pousse à continuer à se défendre.

La jeune femme sentait le goût âcre du sang dans sa bouche et la brulure se répandre dans tout son corps, pourtant, rien ne semblait plus l'atteindre. Tout était tellement loin et... Irréel ?

_Elle allait se réveiller._

Ne plus se sentir si vulnérable.

Ne plus le voir si près d'elle.

Ne pas revivre ça. Encore.

_Elle allait se réveiller_

Ce n'était qu'un de ces cauchemars qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

On finit toujours par se réveiller d'un cauchemar, pas vrai ?

Tout avait l'air tellement vrai... Mais c'était faux ? Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'on lui dise que tout était faux. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle s'était juré de devenir forte. Pour ne plus jamais revivre ça. Son grade de vice capitaine, tous ses combats, toutes ses blessures, tous ses entrainements... À quoi cela servait-il, si elle était toujours cette petite fille incapable de se défendre. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait surmonter ça. Mais le temps semblait l'avoir ramené des années en arrière, à l'époque où elle aurait donné sa vie pour_ lui_.

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar..._

Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne viendrait l'aider, personne ne viendrait la sauver, elle était seule, complètement seule.

Ignorant d'un seul coup les protestations de son corps tout entier. Nanao se redressa en criant **"arrête ça !". **Elle ne voulait plus être cette enfant, et tout devait s'arrêter, maintenant.

Une gifle s'envola pour s'écraser dans un fracas sourd sur la joue de la jeune femme, projetant ses lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce et laissant une coupure entailler sa peau sur une grande partie de son visage.

Les deux opposants semblèrent soudain surpris et le silence s'installa. Venaient-ils seulement de remarquer leurs précédents gestes ?

La shinigamie porta la main à sa joue, quand elle la regarda à nouveau elle put y constater que du sang s'y était accroché. De son côté, l'homme fixait lui aussi sa main d'un air d'incompréhension, jusqu'à remarquer que la bague ornant son index était légèrement pourpre. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte pour faire une entaille de cette profondeur seulement avec une bague.

Leurs yeux se fixaient désormais avec rage et leurs souffles haletants retentissaient dans la pièce. Le brun toisa Nanao d'un air dédaigneux et se retourna laissant ses paroles faire leur chemin. **"Tu fais chier"**

Puis la porte claqua, laissant toute l'ampleur aux mots crachés à sa figure.

Nanao se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle n'essaya même pas d'arrêter les tremblements incessants qui secouaient son corps ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour soulager le mal qui brulait ses côtes.

Sa tête semblait hurler de colère, son corps lui faisait mal et pourtant, la lassitude était le seul sentiment qui l'habitait.

Et sa volonté inébranlable quelques heures auparavant n'avait laissé derrière elle que le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écrasait par fines gouttelettes sur le haut de son uniforme.

Si elle s'était vue à ce moment-là, Nanao n'aurait sans doute pas trouvé le courage de continuer à espérer. Si elle s'était vue, elle aurait pu voir ses yeux bouffis, son visage parcouru d'une longue entaille, ses cheveux emmêlés tombant lourdement sur ses épaules et les bleus apparaissant à la surface de sa peau. Nul doute qu'elle se serait trouvé pitoyable.

Ce soir-là, Nanao s'imagina quelle aurait été la sensation si elle s'était trouvée à cette fenêtre, les pieds baignant dans le vide. Elle voulait un vide réconfortant, plein de promesses d'avenir et d'aventures sans fin.

Rien à voir avec ce néant semblant engloutir tout l'espoir d'un après.

Le froid qui mordait sa chair ne semblait pas avoir de considération pour son état physique, chaque respiration lui faisait l'effet d'un million de lames plantées entre ses côtes, la jeune femme étreignit son corps glacé en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Elle ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher pour tenir bon, mais elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Quelle s'endorme, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir être plus forte. "Taicho..." furent les seuls mots qui franchirent sa gorge sèche avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

C'était un chapitre assez différent des autres, je voulais laisser paraître une certaine ambiguïté entre ces deux personnages, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussit à faire passer les bons sentiments dans ce chapitre...

J'ai besoin de vos avis, très chers amis lecteurs ! Alors, que pensez vous de la relation que Nanao entretient avec ce mysterieux individu ? Des spéculations pour la suite ? Contents, pas contents ? Un personnage vous manque 8D ?...

_Review ?_


End file.
